Trembling Hearts
by TwiHARDER
Summary: This is going to be a story about finding true love while surrounded by confusion and hardships.
1. Chapter 1

**Trembling Hearts-a Twilight fanfic**

_Chapter 1_

**AN: My friends told me that because I love Twilight so much, I should do a Twilight fanfic! I decided to do a Twilight fanfic where it's the same plot as Twilight, but I'm in it and it takes place where I live, not Forks. Also, I've changed some stuff so it'll fit me better. **

Cold misery welled through the recesses of my empty chest. I walked to the school in the cold, freezing rain that dropped down upon my despair-filled head and heart, filling me with an ever-widening hole that threatened to grow and grow until it consumed me. I was starting school at a new school where I didn't know anyone. It was going to be a long year that threatened infinte misery.

"Hi," said a girl with brown hair and big blue eyes that I knew was so much prettier than me and would always overshadow me.

"Hi," I said without enthusiasm. Without any enthusiasm at all.

"My name's Jessica," said Jessica.

"My name's Sarah," I murmured tonelessly.

"Are you new here?" inquired Jessica.

"Yes." I looked at the ground and thought about how I wanted to get home. So much, that I could feel the tears welling up inside my eyes, threatening to burst out of me in a never-ending torrent.

Another girl named Angela casually introduced herself to me and was trying to be nice, but I didn't want it. Her kind words went into me like poison and reminded me that I was alone in a new world, with no anchor to hold onto that would prevent the seas of despair from sweeping me away in a torrent.

Then we went to lunch. It was raining outside. I looked all around the room.  
My breath caught in my chest. I gasped and I tapped Angela on the shoulder, but I couldn't speak. "Who—who is that?" I pointed at the boy whose demigodlike beauty seemed to radiate forth from his pale face to my eyes, almost blinding me with its incandescent glory.

"That's Edward Cullen. He doesn't have a girlfriend because he's too gorgeous."  
His eyes were the purest topaz color, like the bright liquid gold of a summer's day. He was carrying a tray of food, but he didn't eat anything off of it.

"Who are all those people around him?" I breathed. They were gorgeous too, but not a gorgeous as Edward.

"They're his family. There's Jasper, and Rosalie, and Alice, and Emmett. They go out with each other. Jasper's with Alice and Rosalie's with Emmett."

But then, I was unable to pay attention to anything she was saying, because Edward was looking right at me, with firey passion in the deep pits of his topaz eyes.

I stood deathly still in my place while he stared at me. My hand fled to my heart because I was afraid it had stopped beating, transfixed by his unearthly beauty. And then he was walking toward me with determination in his statuesque, stunning pace. I had to clasp my hand over my trembling mouth for the desire to burst into impassioned, intoxicated laughter.

"Hello," whispered Edward Cullen. "Do you want to sit with me?"  
"Yes…I do…I so do!"  
"Then come with me." He led me to a table apart from the rest so we could be alone. "I am entranced by you," he said. "You captivate me so much that I cannot describe it in mortal words."  
I had no idea what to say. The sun came out and spread its golden rays all over the surface of our table, bathing Edward in an incandescent light that cut through the darkness in my mind.

Rays of consternation made themselves painfully visible on his perfect visage.

"But I cannot be with you," said Edward.

"Why not?" I gasped.

"Because…no. I cannot say it. I must leave. We must not see each other again."

And so a raincloud spread its slimy tendrils across me again when he got up from his seat and walked away.

_Chapter 2_

The world was closing in on me and trapping me inside a tiny pocket of rainclouds and misery.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

My heart pounded with the passion that I could not deny. I loved Edward. I loved every inch of his pale face, that shone like a luminescent beacon in my mind. Nothing in the world could prevent me from loving him, not until the bitter end of the cycle of harsh time.

And so I meandered back to my home, where my father said hello to me, but he could not grasp the emotions hidden behind my eyes. I could feel myself quivering with delight as I waited in my room, for what, I did not know, but it would come and set my heart alight with radiant fire.

And it came. Edward waited in my room, sitting on my chair, a dignified air in his inscrutably veiled eyes of intensity. "Bella," he breathed, "I have come to tell you—no. There is no time for overtures."  
"No matter what anyone shall say, I shall be with you forever. This is my decision, Isabella, and I shall stand by it. You see—come with me."

As we paraded into the woods behind my house, his hand inched through the air, as if some unspoken desire waited on the tips of his fingers, waiting to reach out through that infinite gap and rest his fingers and entwine them with mine, and then my happiness would be eternal. If only…those alabastered hands would reach out through that void, and give a voice to the longing that I knew slumbered in both of our beating hearts…

"Do I surprise you?" whispered Edward, so close to my ear. I could not say a word. The thought that my experience was real seemed like the most fleeting of dreams.

"I have something to show you." And then we stepped into a meadow, and we lay down on the grass. The sunbeams descending through the treetops in a glinting shower of gold radiance struck Edward's pale skin and caused it to become a myriad wonder of tantalizing points of light.

"I love you," he whispered. "Nothing shall prevent me from loving you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that we were destined to be together, though time may tear us apart and bring tears, but those tears shall turn to tears of pure bliss, once we weather the storms of life and come through them with joy in our hearts, my love. And you shall be my love for eternity."

"But how…" was all that I could say. His brilliance was so dazzling that I almost had to cover my eyes for fear of becoming too dazzled.

"Can you feel it?" he whispered.  
"Yes…I can…" I murmured.

"You do not seem bothered by the way I look." His shirt, half-unbuttoned, hugged his smooth, firm chest muscles.

"Why do you…sparkle? It's so…luminous…" I could not keep the excitement out of my voice, the quavering palpitation of anticipation.  
"What do you think I am, Bella?" he stated inquisitively.

"I don't know…"  
"But I cannot tell you." He stood up and stared at the ground, hesitation beginning to form in his face.

"What?"  
"I cannot tell you. No. You must never see me again, Bella. Please. Do not ask me why. But you may know eventually. Put me out of your mind forever, and do not think about me ever again. It will only cause you pain."  
"But…no!" But he was gone. Gone from the woods, gone from my life. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**AN: I'm so excited already for the Breaking Dawn movie! I can't wait to see the honeymoon. **

My life stretched out before me, an empty road with nothing waiting at the end. There was no Edward. There was no dazzling radiance. There was only a blackness that would gnaw at me for eternity, as eternity would be an eternity without Edward at my side.  
This is how I felt when I went back to school the next day. Rounding every corner, my eyes searched for a flicker of movement that would alert me to the presence of Edward, his eyes, his smile, the way he looked at me so mysteriously with his bronze hair and confident gait.

I leaned against my locker and let the tears of anguish flow in a torrent.  
"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw the face of a boy with short black hair. A tall boy with the most amazing body I had ever laid my eyes upon. Just the sight of his muscles bulging drove the memory of Edward's sculpted chest from my memory.

"Hello, my name's Jacob Black. I was just wondering what class you're going to next."  
"I—I'm going to science."  
"I'm going to English. See you around," said Jacob. As he walked away, I could not keep my eyes away from every movement of his muscles as they rippled down his broad back. He towered over all the other boys, and so in my heart, he towered over Edward, who I would never see again…I trusted his every word, to the last ounce of my strength, the very last miniscule droplet of crimson blood. He would never return, to walk the halls of my school or tread the lofty corridors of my passions. But now, I knew that fate had given me a second chance.

And then, the feeling descended to the depths of the floor. How could I ever love another, knowing that my heart was his forever? Though I did not know why he had left, I knew that I had to trust that his reasons were right, and that, in my heart of hearts, I knew that he would always love me. It would be a betrayal of his faith to set my heart on another. And so life would continue on, with a vast blank space at the end in a realm where no Edward sparkled in meadows and brought rays of dazzling light into my life. Torrents of tears grew behind my misting eyes, yet they did not come. I had to be strong, and face my new life with conviction, no matter how hard it was. I would be strong, for Edward, because I knew it was what he would want me to do, to be strong for him through all the storms of life, even though I would sit alone and think about the times we had spent together, times filled with laughter and professions of eternal devotion and the ringing of joyful bells sounding back through time, from the blissful future to the present day, filling our hearts with their promise.

The fatal flower of our love was to be tragically snuffed out by the day-to-day happenings of daily life.

A deep hole grew in the pit of my lungs. I could not breathe for thinking of that meadow, and yet those thoughts were interspersed with the sights and sounds of Jacob Black. Could it be that I felt love for him too, deep within my heart of hearts? If so, it was a passion that burned with incandescence.

As I looked up, through bleary eyes, I saw the face of the teacher, Mr. Neff, whose youthful face looked too young to be a teacher. His dazzling blue eyes cut through the gloom around him and rested on me. In that moment, though his face of dazzling honesty and clear resolve, I could see clearly. I did not know what I saw, yet it reminded me of the sparkles on Edward's sculpted shoulders, or the rippling muscles of Jacob Black. I was confused, adrift in a sea of uncertainty, and paddling for a rescue…and who would my rescuer be, would it be the pale boy with the topaz eyes that blazed with luminance, or the tanned, toned statue of a man whose bulging arm muscles seemed to call out for someone to enfold in them?

Or…what was this that I felt now, seeing the blue eyes of that youthful teacher? I tried to think of his age. He could not have been any more than twenty-five. And yet the way his eyes blazed with the passion equal or greater than that of Edward…

There were no words for it. No words greater than the tide of emotion welling up within me, and I knew…that love was waiting in the air. It drifted toward me on the wafting scents of the fickle breeze. Love…such a wonderful word. Who would I share this wonderful word with?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

And then, a ray of love's bolts flowed through me torrentially, destroying all illusions of unhappiness that flowed pestilentially into the seat of my love's emotions. "I love you," said Jacob. "I want to be with you forever. I care not what Edward has said to you, for he is a liar. Bella, do you know who that boy is? He wants to kill you and drink your blood! He is dangerous! I shall protect you, and you shall gaze upon the sculpted forms of my kind!"

"Oh Jacob!" I cried, falling into his arms. "I embrace what you're saying, because Edward left me alone, and now I know that my heart cannot be confused, when you'll love me forever."  
"Yes, Bella, I will love you forever." And we embraced.

"No!" I heard a voice. My heart leapt within me and flew to the ceiling on butterfly wigns of soft tranquility. Edward was at my side, every pore on his perfect face in the air of turgid exertion. "Jacob Black, I know your kind. You say that you care about her, and you are a liar. Only I love her."  
All my love, all the emotion I had long denied, rushed back into me, and reminded me of the whispered promises that we had spoken to each other in the sunlit grove while Edward dazzled me with his sparkling brilliance.

"Yes…Bella, I did not promise you that there would not be obstructions to our love. We must go through and love each other to the extreme. Bella…" Rays of consternation shone forth on his face and he strained mightily.

"Don't listen to him," growled Jacob. "He's lying."

"No, believe me with every last strength," shot back Edward, "I cannot lie to you, it is not in my nature to lie to the only one I love. Believe me, Bella. I love you, until the end of time. I can give you eternity, if you will fall gently into my hands."  
"The only eternity that he'll give you is an eternity of living death," growled Jacob, the sculpted abdominal muscles becoming more chiseled. "Do you know what he is?"  
"I don't care what he is!" I screamed. "I love him!"  
"Do you?" challenged Jacob. "Do you know what you really feel about him, or just what he's trying to make you feel?

"I only feel one thing," I whispered, looking into both boys' faces and joining with their eyes. "I feel that one emotion that can conquer all others. I don't know where it will take me, but I'll follow it. And that's with Edward." But I regretted it, because…what woman could refuse the kind face and rippling muscles of Jacob? I was torn between two godlike beauties, shimmering in the summer rippling light.

"No. Bella," whispered Edward. "You cannot be with me. Forgive me for ever suggesting it."  
"But…why?" The tears flowed like a rainstorm on a bleak hillside, washing away all the joy of the previous day into a bleak stream of sadness.

"Jacob is right. I will ruin you. I will destroy you before I am able to love you. Please forgive me!" He ran away, and I could not resist following the motion of him until he left, in his magnanimous gait.

"He's right," breathed Jacob. "I shall protect you from him and all his kind."  
"Really?" The sun lit up his face and outlined his thick muscular mass.

"Yes. I will be your boyfriend."

Happiness welled inside me and threatened to burst out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I held Jacob's hand. It was the most ethereal heights of heaven. "Bella, it was for the best," he growled. "Don't ever let his kind take you in. They only want to make you just like them. Not with me. We're going to be the best. You should meet my family," muttered Jacob.

"I should meet your family."  
"We'll do it after school," he whispered. He froze in the middle of the hallway, while I thought about whether it was the right thing to do, to just leave Edward and let his heart burn in vain, for centuries maybe, while I held the hand of another? I found myself inwardly wishing that something would transpire that would make the decision for me.

And then, a shadow appeared above Jacob, and it was too late for him to move before a sword as tall as his entire body protruded from his chest. Behind him, a tall man in a black coat and silver hair clutched the handle of the sword and smiled at me, with a rugged romanticism.

I gasped, for Jacob had been killed by Sephiroth.


	6. Chapter 6Anguish and Confusion

_Chapter 6_

An incoherent gasp burst from my lips. I could not believe that Jacob was dead, gone from my life forever. "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. The black-caped man had bounded out of the hallway, his silver hair trailing behind him. Misery had taken hold of my delicate mind and threatened to burst its bounds.

"What happened?" said Mr. Neff, wrining his hands, as his face showed rays of stark disbelief that a strapping, sculpted man as Jacob could be cut down in the prime of his muscular life.

"No! Jacob was struck down in the middle of the hall!" I gasped, clutching my hands to my face.

"We must find whoever did it!"  
"He was a tall man with a samurai sword, and silver hair soft as moonlight…"

"I know who you're talking about!" he breathed.

"What?" I questioned.

"I have seen him! He is in this school, and he is a threat to every one of us! Bella, you are in terrible danger here, and what happened here is only the beginning!" grated Mr. Neff. "Come with me, so you can be safe!" He wiped his brow with a sweating hand.

I knew that I needed to escape, or else horrors would haunt me and turn my life into a nightmare.

"Not so fast, Bella!" I turned around, and beheld Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, you must escape from them!" said Mr. Neff. "You must run away quickly! They blame you for what happened to Jacob, because they wanted Jacob to marry you so Edward would have no reason to put you in danger! RUN!"

I escaped away from them, wild thoughts rushing through my confused head in a torrent. Then I ran straight into Sephiroth.  
"Bella!" he screamed in anguish. "Forgive me! I did not mean to slay your beloved Jacob, I thought he was my mortal enemy! Come with me instead, and I will protect you from everything!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"But who is your mortal enemy?" I questioned.

"One who dwells within this school. I shall destroy him!" His eyes blazed with an unconquerable passion that rushed through the halls of the fearful school.

"No! Do you need to solve everything with violence?" I inquired painfully, tears flowing in my eyelids.

"You do not understand," said Sephiroth beautifully. "This mortal foe is my mortal foe because he is also the mortal foe of you! He wants you for himself, so I will defend you!"  
"But what about Jacob?" I gasped.

"The shame crushes me," said Sephiroth, running his hands through his hair of perfection.

"But…Jacob loved me!"  
"Sarah—_I _love you! This is why I came to your school!" The image of his samurai katana held in his firm hand allured me and sent a quiver of desire pulsing through the base of my trembling hands. It was six feet long, almost as tall as him, almost as tall as his majestic, sweeping height.

And then, a lone figure tackled him to the ground. "RUN, Sarah!" screamed the angelic vision. I looked back and saw two figures locked in fierce combat, roaring with bloodlust and refinement. And then someone picked me up and ran with me, stuffing me in the cold, dark trunk of a car. My heart beat as fast as the vibration of the wheels and the roof, and I heard the soft, malevolent laughter of a salacious voice, whispering tidings of grim doom and hardship. I was so terrifed with soft waves of terror washing all over my terrified visage.


End file.
